Eric and David misbehave on the way to Sesame Street Live and Gets Ungrounded
Eric and David misbehave on the way to Sesame Street Live and Gets Ungrounded is an ungrounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis on published on May 27th 2014 Cast Me-Russell, Kidaroo (metalkosta96) Eric-himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack Ivy-herself E/D's Mom-Kate E/D's Dad-Diesel Ken the Emo-Dave Joey the Metal-himself Eric the Punk-himself Paul the Mosh-himself Brian the Headbanger-himself RocketPowerGal24-Julie Narrator-Wiseguy Transcript (On May 27th 2014) E/D's Dad: Eric and David, we are all going to Sesame Street Live again at the GoAnimate City Arena because your little sister Ivy wants to see them after what happen last year we miss out because was David was always misbehaves! Eric: But Mom and Dad, we hate Sesame Street because it's for babies! David: Me too Me: I agree with Eric and David! Besides, no one cares about Ivy anyway! E/D's Mom: You both are going and that's final and also, today is Ivy's 6th Birthday? (Scary sound plays) Me: What, how did you know! E/D's Dad: Because it's her special day, so please not do make any excuses? And Kosta, why does the creator have a paperclip Me: I have a paperclip that I'm not affraid to use! E/D's Mom: Fair enough, but anyways, let's go to the car! (car leaves) Ivy: yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay, I can't wait to go back to Sesame Street Live after missing out last year! Yay yay yay yay yay yay! Me: Shut up Ivy! Ivy: No, you shut up Eric: Dad, I don't want to go, even David hates it too, i rather stay home and watch Rocket Power! Me: I agree, you shouldn't take Eric and David! E/D's Dad: None of your business and Eric, please stop arguing, you have to go, their is no turning back! David: Can we go to Burger King like i did last time! E/D's Mom: Fine but make it fast, we don't want to do this again and we don't want to late for the show! (Car stops at Burger King) E/D's Mom: Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up gosh darn it! Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Metal Punks Headquarters! Joey the Metal: let's see whats on TV! (Phone ringing) Ken the Emo: I'll get it!, Hi Kosta, whats happening! Me: His parents have told Eric and David that they're going to see Sesame Street Live because Ivy what's to see it on her birthday! Ken the Emo: What, that little guy is going down, we be right there after we make life threating plans against her! Me: OK, Bye! Brian the Headbanger: What did Kosta say! Ken the Emo: Today is Ivy's birthday and she want it to go to Sesame Street Live with there family, we need to stop her! Paul the Mosh: Good idea! To the Lab! Narrator: And so, Eric and David and his family has finally arrived at te arena while the Metal Punks are planning to attack Ivy. Will they be late for the show? E/D's Dad: We made it! Oh My God, now you both us late like last year, the show is about to end. Wait a minute! Eric: What is it Dad, are we running out of gas? E/D's Mom: No, but I can hear there's another car coming! (Metal punks arrive with there car) Brian the Headbanger: OK guys, we are here at Sesame Street Live! Eric the Punk: What about Kosta, can we see him! Joey the Metal: Not yet, will have to wait if the audience finish the show! Ken the Emo: Wait, i saw the audience coming outside right now! (Applause) Paul the Mosh: Yay baby, we did it! Now the show is finish, let's attack Ivy before the car droves off! E/D's Dad: Oh no, the show is ended! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Eric and David, i can't believe you make us late! E/D's Mom: How dare you, now you made your sister, Ivy angry! That is so it, we are going home now! (Car droves off) Brian the Headbanger: Boys, it's getting away, we better catch them! Ken the Emo: OK, let's go! (Metal Punks Car droves off) (In car and Ivy is crying and i'm laughing while holding paperclip) Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Great, now i've miss out! E/D's Dad: Don't worry Ivy, maybe next year again whenever it happens! Eric: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! David: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D's Mom: Shut your dang month the both of you, it's your own fault! Eric: But Mom and Dad, David and I just hate Sesame Street, you should respect our opinion! E/D's Dad: We do, that show is for Ivy! And since you made us miss it, you made Ivy cry! (I playing around with the paperclip) E/D's Dad: Wait a minute Kosta, what are you doing with that paperclip, that is too dangerous while you are laughing yourself! Me: Something I will never regret! E/D's Mom: Well don't stick the paperclip in! Me: Great, what are we going to do with her now? I got it, I will hurt Ivy with a paperclip! (I Stick the paperclip on Ivy's eyes) Ivy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me: Shut Up Ivy or else I will do it again! Eric: Wait, what is he doing with that paperclip! David: Who knows, let's find out! (I Stick the paperclip in Ivy's Stomach making her cry more) Ivy: Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D's Mom: Diesel, stop the car, Ivy is helpless! (The Car stops as Ivy hopes out) Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The Other Car stops) Brian the Headbanger: We made it, just in time, now you attack Ivy! Joey the Metal: Wait a Second, who put on the Paperclip on Ivy's eyes and stomach! Me: I did! Ken the Emo: Why, Kosta, that is so cool! E/D's Dad: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! What are you doing with her! Me: Stabbing Ivy with a paperclip! E/D's Mom: Just great, now we have to go to the children's hospital! (At the Children's hospital) Ivy: Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, that hurts very bad! (At the park) Eric: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa David: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa RocketPowerGal24: Sorry I'm late, what's the matter Eric and David? Eric: First, David and I misbehaved on the way to Sesame Street Live but made Mom, Dad and Ivy late and Kosta pitch my eyes and stomach by using the paperclip! Me: What, I didn't mean to do with Eric, it was Diesel Smith, not me? Eric: Sorry, I got confused. My Dad pitch my eyes and stomach using the paperclip. RocketPowerGal24: Boys, you are not grounded, but your parents and Ivy are. Me: Diesel, Kate and Ivy! How dare you ground us! That's it! You are grounded forever! E/D's Dad: No, no, no, no, no, no! E/D's Mom: No, no, no, no, no, no! Ivy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You are the worst group ever. Me (Kidaroo's voice): Hey, it's none of your fricking business, Ivy! You better watch it or else there will be consequences! Ken the Emo: Good, so this will never happen again! Ivy: No no no no no! How could you all, this is the worse birthday ever, can my life will be worst! RocketPowerGal24: We don't care! Go home right now! E/D's Dad: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D's Mom: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me: And as for you Eric and David, you are ungrounded for life because you are misbehaving on the way to Sesame Street Live! Eric: Thank you Kosta! David: You're the best! Me: Your welcome! (The End) Category:2014 videos Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded Category:Eric Smith's Ungrounded Adventures Category:David Smith's Ungrounded Adventures Category:David Gets Ungrounded